Even though you're gone, i still love you
by Blackfang64
Summary: love story of lyn and florina. when florina goes off and lyn misses her. short story.


Even though you're gone, I still love you

**Even though you're gone, I still love you **

It was another sunny day in Caelin. Lyn was standing on the balcony looking up at the sky and sighed.

The sky was an ocean blue with a few clouds in sight. The wind was cool but gentle as it blew across Lyn's face. It felt relaxing as she closed her eyes and thought.

**Flashback 5 years ago **

"Florina, Florina where are you?" called out a girl. "Lyn, what are you doing here?" replied the light purple haired girl. "Florina please don't go, stay here with me" Lyn said as she wrapped her arms around Florina.

"I'm sorry Lyn but things in Ilia are getting out of control and my sisters need me" Florina replied. "How long will you be gone for?" Lyn asked. "I don't know, from what I have heard it'll be for a long time" Florina replied as she removed Lyn's arms from her.

She walked over to her Pegasus and putted the last things on. "Florina I…" Lyn paused as she thought on what she was going to say. Florina looked at Lyn with a look. "I… I…I'm going to miss you" Lyn came out with tears. Florina smiled.

"Don't cry my lady; I'll come back as soon this is over okay?" Florina said as she hopped on her Pegasus. "Okay, I'll wait for you, but you must come back here and stay with promise?" Lyn asked. "I promise" Florina replied.

"Goodbye Lyn" the Pegasus took off and flew into the sky. "Goodbye Florina" Lyn cried out. Tears came running down the side of Lyn's cheeks. "I know I'll see you again some day, I know I will" Lyn said to herself as she wiped the tears away.

"I know I will…" she said softly.

**Now **

She just stood their smiling at the thought of her friend. "I know I will" she spoke softly.

"My lady" said a voice. Lyn turned to see Kent and Sain standing their. "You have got a letter" Kent said as he handed Lyn the letter. "Thank you" she said as she took the letter from his hands.

She opened the envelope and starting reading the letter. "I don't believe it" she said in amazement. "What is it my lady?" Kent asked. "It's from Florina, it says that she's coming back" Lyn replied with a smile.

"Oh yay lovely Florina is coming back, I hope she remembers me" Sain said as he started daydreaming. "Sain if she saw you she'll probably run away and hide" Kent said as he placed his hand on the back of his head.

"Didn't you have something for her sister Fiora?" Sain asked with a smile. "I…I don't know what you mean?" Kent blushed when he replied. "Ha ha your blushing" Sain pointed out. "No I'm not shut up!" Kent couldn't stop blushing. "Ha ha ha ha" Lyn laughed.

"So when is she coming?" Kent asked. "Don't know, the letter doesn't say" Lyn replied. "But I know she'll come soon" Lyn smiled as she was soon going to see her friend.

The days passed by and still no sign of Florina. Lyn was feeling sad but didn't lose hope. The days gave her time to think of what to say to her.

One night she was in her room. It was just after dinner and she was feeling tired. She walked over to the balcony and stared up into the night sky.

'The big black empty sky, but the stars shine out its beauty' she thought. "Florina, where are you?" she said to herself.

"Open the gates, there is someone coming" yelled out a soldier. Lyn looked down to see the gates opening and a woman walking through but had trouble trying to stand. She then collapsed onto the ground.

"It can't be Florina?!" Lyn yelled out in shock. She ran down as fast as she could. The soldiers were standing around Florina.

"My lady, what should we do?" asked a soldier. "Get her to the castle, now!" she ordered. "Yes lady, you four take her to the castle for treatment" ordered the soldier.

The picked her up and took her to the castle. Lyn walked beside the soldiers as they carried Florina to the castle.

**At the castle **

Lyn waited outside the room waiting for the doctor. The door opened and the doctor came out.

"How is she?" Lyn asked. "She has suffered some nasty wounds, she'll need to rest but she'll be okay" the doctor replied. "Thank you" Lyn said as she walked into the room.

She saw Florina on the bed lying so peaceful. She took a chair and sat down next to Florina. "Florina… please be alright" she said softly. She held Florina's hand and cried.

The door knocked. "Come in" Lyn said as she wiped the tears away. "My lord, we have word that bandits attacked Florina" Kent said as he entered.

"Bandits?" she asked. "Yes one of the villagers is here" Kent said as a man walked into the room.

"What happened?" Lyn asked. "Well it was quiet at the village when out of nowhere bandits came and attacked us" the man stopped. "Then the Pegasus knight came in and defended us from the bandits, she drew them away from the village and then we saw her no more, I'm sorry this is all I know" he finished.

"Thank you, Kent" Lyn asked. "Yes my lord?" Kent replied. "Get the knights ready, we will hunt these bandits down" Lyn said as she got up. "Yes my lord" he exited the room with the man.

Lyn turned to see her friend asleep. "Florina, you'll be avenged" she whispered into Florina's ear. She kissed Florina on the cheek lightly and walked out of the room.

She got her armour on, hopped onto her horse and took her sword and rode out of the gates with the knights following behind.

**Meanwhile at the bandits headquarters **

"Hey boss, check out this loot we managed to get" said one the bandits. "Grr if it wasn't for that annoying Pegasus knight we would have the whole village's loot, but we got her Pegasus in the end" he replied with an evil grin.

"How much to you think this thing is worth?" asked the bandit. "Well these are rare and I'm sure it's worth a pretty Gil" he replied.

Just then horses coming flying out of the trees, the swords were rising as the men cried out a cheer. "What the-?" said a bandit before being cut down. Lyn charged in slicing every foe she saw in sight. "Hya, take that" she said as she stabbed a bandit.

She turned to see the leader running away. She charged straight towards him. "Hey you!" she yelled out. He turned to see a lady on a horse charging at him. "This is for hurting my friend" and with that she sliced the head of the leader.

In no time the bandits were defeated. She got off her horse and looked around. She then noticed Florina's Pegasus.

"You guards take the Pegasus back to Caelin, the rest will take the things that were stolen back to the villages" she ordered. "Yes my lord" replied the soldiers. They rode back to Caelin in triumph.

**Caelin castle**

Lyn walked into the room where Florina was in. she saw Sain and Kent standing near the bed. "She's still asleep" Kent said quietly. Just then Florina's eyes started to move.

She opened her eyes to see Kent, Sain and Lyn standing in front of her. "Florina, you're awake" Lyn cried out. "Oh beauteous Florina it's good to see you" Sain said as he ran up to her. "Eeeek! Get away from me Sain" Florina said as she hid under the covers. "Come on Sain, she's just woken up now, you don't want to kill her" Kent said as he dragged Sain out of the room.

"Florina, are alright?" Lyn said as she sat on the side of the bed. "Lyn, is that you, my Pegasus!" Florina sat up in panic. "Florina its alright, it's in the stable, you took a bit of a blow but you should be alright" Lyn replied as she calmed Florina down.

"Thank you Lyn, I'm sorry that I was gone for so long, can you ever forgive?" Florina said as she started to cry. "Florina…" Lyn said softly. Florina looked up at with tears coming from eyes.

Lyn placed both her hands on Florina's cheeks and moved her head close to Florina's. She paused but then kissed her on the lips gently but passionately.

She broke from the kiss with a string of saliva coming from her mouth.

"Florina, I love you, I have loved ever since we first met, and when you were gone I would cry at night and dream that you were in my arms" Lyn said as she started to cry.

"Lyn, I love you too, I have missed you so much, I don't want to leave you ever again, please don't cry" Florina kissed Lyn on the lips but a bit more passionately.

Lyn closed her eyes as she was kissing the one she had ever loved. She swirled her tongue in Florina's mouth, collecting any saliva she could get.

They broke away from the kiss panting. "Florina, will you stay with me forever?" Lyn asked as she wrapped her arms around Florina. "Yes I will" She replied and she hugged her back.

The next few days Florina was in bed but she soon recovered and was on her feet. Lyn kept their relationship quiet for a few weeks.

**One day **

"My lord" Kent said as he entered the throne room. "Yes Kent what is it?" Lyn asked. "The council has agreed that you have to get married before the next full moon" Kent replied looking a bit worried.

"I have to what?!" Lyn yelled. "You have to get married by the next full moon or else the council will have to take over control of Caelin" Kent replied. "Can I choose anyone I like?" she asked. "The council has agreed that you may choose whoever you wish to marry" Kent replied looking a bit better. "Thank you, you may leave" Lyn ordered.

**That night**

"You've got to what?" Florina said looking confused. "I have to be married to someone before the next full moon" Lyn replied.

"But that's in two days, and I'm sure that no one will agree to us" Florina said as she started to cry.

"Florina don't cry it'll be alright, you'll see" Lyn wrapped her arms around Florina and held her close. Florina could feel the warmth of Lyn's body and kissed her on the softly.

**Two days later **

Lyn was worried. Today was the day. She panicked because in a few minutes she was to announce who she was going to marry in front of the council, the knights and the whole of Caelin.

She stood at the balcony with Kent, Sain and Florina with her. She looked over to see a huge crowd waiting. It went quiet.

"I Lyndis, daughter of Madelyn have chosen who I will marry" she spoke out loudly. She turned to where Florina was standing and walked over. She knelt on one knee and pulled out a small box.

"Florina will you marry me?" Lyn asked. Kent and Sain were shocked to hear what she had said. "Yes I will" Florina replied. Lyn took the ring out and placed it on Florina's finger.

She held Florina's hand as she walked over to the edge of the balcony. The people looked up to see Lyn and some lady next to her.

"I have chosen Florina to be my new wife" Lyn called out. The crowd started muttering and then it went silent. Lyn started to worry about this.

Then a clap was heard. Lyn turned to see Kent clapping. Shortly after Sain started clapping as well, then the knights were clapping as well and before she knew it the whole of Caelin was clapping and cheering for them.

"Long live queen Lyndis, Long live Queen Florina" the crowd cheered. Lyn turned to Florina and smiled. "It'll be alright" she whispered. Florina moved closer to Lyn and held her hands. "I'm here for you forever Lyn" she said as she kissed Lyn on the lips.

Lyn was happy to be with the person she had loved the most and be with her forever, not as a friend but her lover.

**The End**

Notes on the Author: Hi there, I hope you guys liked the story. It was my first short story, so I hope I did alright. Thanks for reading and I hope I get some reviews.


End file.
